Trust Me
by AWriter93
Summary: This is my ideal version of how I wish the season 3B finale will go! SwanQueen for the win :) (PS Might not make as much sense if you aren't caught up with OUAT or don't know the premise for the finale...)


**A/N: Hey, all! In a perfect SwanQueen world, this is how I imagine the season 3 final will go down. A girl can dream, right? I had this idea the other night and just needed to get it out there for you guys, so I hope you like it! None of the characters are mine (sad face), and any/all mistakes are mine since I have no Beta to review for me. Please read and review! (PS I promise I'll get back to my Rizzles story now that I'm done with college for the year, I just needed to get this out first! Hooray for summer :) You all rock!)**

* * *

"Swan! Are you forgetting that doing anything could change the future?" Hook spat at her.  
"Dammit, Hook, I know," she replied exasperatedly. "But did you see that look she gave me? I know I've been given that look before!" Emma balled her fist and hit the stone wall of the small room into which Hook had dragged her. The desire she had seen in Regina's eyes had made her weak in the knees. Here, Regina was the Evil Queen, and had no clue who Emma really was. That realization had left the blonde's head spinning with thoughts. Did the Regina back in Storybrooke feel the same emotions towards her as the Evil Queen here? Emma was sure she'd seen that look in Regina's eyes before, but it had always been carefully replaced by the mayor's cool expression moments later. Emma knew that here in the Enchanted Forest the Evil Queen could, and would, have anyone she wanted. She had also been completely captivated by the queen from the moment she first saw her tonight, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Hook. Emma had thought Regina always looked amazing in Storybrooke, but she realized that that was nothing in comparison to what the queen was wearing tonight. Emma had found her in the crowd of people almost immediately. The queen's dress was a deep crimson color and featured a plunging neckline. Not to mention how form-fitting it was, accentuating all of Regina's curves as perfectly as she had imagined them to be.

Emma had long ago realized that she had feelings for Regina, but she had always pushed them away. Tonight, however, they came boiling to the surface, and Emma found them hard to ignore.  
"Look, I won't do anything stupid, okay?" she said to Hook. "I just can't go through this whole night without even talking to her once. Maybe it'll help us. I could ask her about traveling between realms," Emma explained. She thought it sound like a good idea, too.  
"And that would be the stupid thing I'm afraid you'll do," Hook replied. "She can't know we're from another realm. It'll blow our cover."  
"Yeah, right, because Prince Charles and Princess Leia are rock solid alibis," Emma scoffed.  
"Look, Swan," Hook growled at her, "I can't stop you from talking to Regina, but be prepared for the consequences." Emma nodded and turned to leave the room. As he watched her leave, Hook knew he had lost the battle for Emma Swan's heart. In fact, he realized, he never even stood a chance.

* * *

Emma made her way back into the great hall of the castle where the ball was in full swing. She scanned the sea of swirling people, but didn't see the crimson dress amidst the others. She looked up to the top of the stairs, and found the woman for whom she had been searching. Emma stood frozen, her mouth going dry, as the two ladies locked eyes. Regina gave her a smile and nodded slightly to the curtain behind her. Emma returned the small nod as Regina slowly turned and disappeared behind said curtain. Somehow, Emma got her feet to start moving again, and made her way up the stairs as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching her, and found Hook standing on the edge of the circle of dancing people. He met her eyes, and gave her as stern look of a look as he could muster, but Emma could see the sadness behind it. Without further ado, she slipped behind the curtain.

"I see you finally made it," a voice called to her. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness of the room, and the voice caused a shiver to travel down her spine. "Come here," she heard Regina command. As her feet carried her over to the double doors leading to the balcony where the queen stood, Emma realized something. This Regina didn't seem as "evil" as she had imagined. Maybe this ball had been held towards the beginning of everything, before Regina had become bent on murdering Snow. She swallowed, trying to wet her mouth so she could speak, as she stepped into the cool night air. Regina was standing there, leaning against the edge, with her face into the breeze. Emma felt a lump catch in her throat at the beautiful sight, and mentally kicked herself back into reality.  
"Your Majesty," Emma said with a curtsy.  
"Please, call me Regina," she replied, turning to look at the blonde woman who had caught her attention. The red dress that this woman was wearing had stuck out like a sore thumb as soon as she walked into the castle. Regina didn't know why, but she had felt drawn to this woman, and she had found it enticing and yet somewhat disturbing. She had come to this ball alone, her husband had been feeling ill, and had insisted that she still go so as to not upset King Midas. And although she wasn't particularly fond of balls in the first place, she welcomed a chance to get out for the night and away from the king.  
"Please call me Em- Leia," Emma tried to recover her slip-up.  
"Leia, what an unusual name," Regina replied. "I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of meeting before."  
"No, I don't believe we have," Emma smiled, "for I know I would have remembered meeting a queen as beautiful as you." Regina found herself blushing furiously, and Emma was shocked by her own words. Where had they come from? Where had the boldness come from, too? But her thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Regina blushing. Regina cleared her throat and decided she didn't like having this Princess Leia direct the conversation. If bold and forward was how the blonde wanted to be, Regina could be bolder and even more forward.  
"You are quite bold, Leia, and beautiful, too." Regina purred as she moved closer to Emma. Now, it was Emma's turn to blush. Regina reached out and ran her hand down the length of Emma's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. Emma's eyelids fluttered and Regina smiled at the reaction. "Who is that man you arrived with, dear?" Regina inquired.  
"An unfortunate travel companion," Emma said breathlessly. If Regina had this much of an effect on her after only a touch, Emma knew she was in trouble. "I've seen you eyeing me all night, Leia; do you like what you've seen?" Regina was almost flush against Emma's front, leaning into her neck as she spoke. At the feeling of Regina's warm breath on her neck, Emma could only nod her head in reply, and a small whimper escaped from behind her lips. Regina chuckled and Emma thought she was going to completely lose it right then and there. Regina's breath was getting hotter on her neck as the queen closed the distance and placed several soft kisses on Emma's neck. Emma tried to stifle a moan as she felt Regina's arm snake possessively around her waist.  
"I could take you right here and now, if that would please you, Princess," Regina whispered seductively.  
"You have no idea how badly I want just that right now, Regina, but I can't."  
Suddenly Emma felt Regina's lips leave her skin and she felt cool night air replace where the queen's warm body had been just seconds before.  
"What do you mean?" Regina was confused. Emma could see the hurt in her eyes, and it broke her heart.  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Emma said dejectedly, dropping her eyes to the ground.  
"Try me," Regina challenged.

Emma tried to explain her predicament as well a she could, without giving everything away.  
"Basically, if I can get back to where I need to go, then maybe we can be together. I know, it sounds absolutely crazy." She was surprised how well Regina took the whole thing, and was shocked when Regina performed a bit of magic and a pair of shoes materialized on her feet.  
Regina started, "If what you're saying is true. Maybe this will help. I can't guarantee these will take you to both the future and another realm, but it's worth a shot if what you're saying is true. And for some unexplainable reason, I actually believe you." Emma stood there, dumbfounded. "Come on," Regina pushed her, "Let's go find that travel companion of yours."

"Hook! Hook!" Emma tugged furiously on the hem if Hook's jacket, and practically yanked him outside as Regina followed behind. "We've got a shot back!" Emma said excitedly.  
"What do you mean, luv?" Hook replied skeptically.  
"These shoes might do the trick, and if I'm holding onto you, I can transport two people. Hopefully." Regina nodded as Emma explained it to Hook.  
"It's a long shot, but I suppose it's the only option we've got right now," Hook conceded. Emma grabbed Hook's arm and concentrated all of her energy into think of present-day Storybrooke.  
"Good-bye, Leia," Regina whispered. Emma heard her and smiled, "Actually, it's Emma." and with that, she and Hook disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

A blinding flash of light lit up Granny's diner, and the occupants shielded their eyes. Emma and Hook looked wildly around as the settled on the ground. Snow, Charming, Henry, Regina, Grumpy, Archie, Granny, and Ruby were staring back at them, open mouthed and shocked. Emma could see Regina's eyes looked red and puffy, as if she had been crying recently. Emma walked over to the table and Regina stood up to meet her. As their eyes met, Emma saw a flash of recognition and understanding behind Regina's eyes. "Emma," Regina breathed, almost silently, afraid that the new memories that she suddenly remembered would flee as quickly as they had come. "I'm glad you trusted me, Regina," the blonde woman said. Emma smiled wide at her, and before Regina could react, Emma's lips were on hers, sweet, yet somehow full of passion.


End file.
